


Empecemos

by Arxeus



Series: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arxeus/pseuds/Arxeus
Summary: En este caso veremos como Bruno y sus compañeros acaban con Marche y su clan Destino en un golpe contra la cárcel de Sprohm.





	Empecemos

Nunca pensé que haría nada así, tal vez mis padres tengan razón y todo esto sea una estupidez... pero no me arrepiento de nada.

El otro día estábamos unos amigos y yo en la taberna de Sphrom simplemente disfrutando de unas buenas bebidas frías. No eramos mas que tres humanos rodeados de un montón de clanes variados con todas las especies conocidas de Ivalice. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido intimidado, pero estábamos en casa y sabíamos que nadie nos haría nada. Sphrom siempre ha sido bastante pacifico, tal vez porque la cárcel esta ahí mismo o puede que solo venga gente tranquila a la ciudad. Sin desviarme mucho más del tema principal el tabernero, el cual siempre nos ha atendido, nos llamó y cuando estuvimos los tres al rededor suyo nos dijo:-Chicos, todos estos clanes están aquí por que piensan hacer un pequeño golpe en la cárcel, como protesta por las leyes injustas impuestas por la reina. Esto os lo cuento porque conozco vuestros ideales en contra del actual sistema judicial y tal vez queríais apuntaros...-y nos soltó una sonrisa picara típica de el tabernero. Nos miramos y empezamos a discutir entre nosotros:

-Vale que decís, a mi me parece una buena idea y puede que incluso nos llevemos alguna recompensa, nunca se sabe con los clanes.- Dije yo

-Pero, no se, el tabernero nunca ofrece nada gratis a saber que trama.- Dijo Diego y al instante miramos los tres al tabernero con una mirada un tanto sospechosa.

-Aun así, ¿qué nos va a pedir? Nos conoce, sabe que no tenemos nada que ofrecerle.- Aseguró Jorge

-Tal vez si le preguntamos nos dará los detalles.- Obvié yo.- De acuerdo, cuéntanos más.- Esta vez me dirigía directamente al tabernero.

-Pues... tampoco tengo mucho que contaros. Fijaos, ese clan de ahí- El tabernero apuntó unas mesas hacia el fondo y pudimos ver a algunos individuos sentados en silencio y que pasaban completamente desapercibido. - me ha pedido que me ocupe personalmente que les consiga tres personas para ayudarles en una "misión especial" de la que tienen que ocuparse en la cárcel. Y conociéndoos he pensado que no os echaríais atrás sabiendo que los clanes aprecian el trabajo bien hecho y las recompensas.

La verdad es que aun que no tuviéramos mucha fama nos sabíamos desenvolver en las batallas. Yo era un luchador, Diego un mago negro y Jorge un cazador. Mas de una vez hemos hecho algunos trabajos pero nada serio. Después de escuchar la propuesta del tabernero nos miramos y sin decir nada nos asentimos los unos a los otros.

-Esta bien, lo haremos.

-Y así fue como llegamos al golpe que se realizó en la cárcel de Sphrom.

-Pero eso no explica nada de lo que le hemos preguntado, ¿puede por favor centrarse en las preguntas? ¿Por que protegíais a Marche aun sabiendo que se encuentra en búsqueda y captura en todo Ivalice?

-Por favor señor juez, tranquilícese y déjeme explicarle como sigue esta extravagante historia.


End file.
